


What about Tozbrak?

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [18]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: Richie and Eddie discuss wedding plans and the future.Originally posted as a request on my Tumblr x
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	What about Tozbrak?

“What about Tozbrak?” Richie asked. 

“What?” Eddie replied. Eddie’s reading glasses had slid to the end of his nose when he lifted his head up from his book. Eddie’s was curled on the end of the sofa, his heels tucked under himself and a blanket over him. Eddie looked at Richie who was lying across the floor on top of the fluffy rug. If anyone had walked in and saw them both, they would’ve questioned it. But Eddie was used to it. Richie would constantly wander around the house and position himself in random places to try and concentrate on whatever work he was supposed to be doing. Richie was supposed to be writing a new set, but instead, had an empty notebook in front of him and he was chewing on the end of the pen as he talked up at Eddie. 

“About the last name. We could combine them,” Richie said. Eddie groaned. “Why not?” Richie argued.

They had been arguing about it for months, pretty much ever since Richie proposed and said, _“I love you Future My Tozier,”_ and Eddie screamed _“Hell no!”_ Neither of them wanted to change their last name. Richie said it was because he was well known as Richie Tozer by the public, and Eddie didn’t want to change his because he was an only child and didn’t want the name to die with him.

“It sounds like a disease,” Eddie muttered, pulling up his book back up to try and read. “Tozbrak”, he muttered again in annoyance. Richie groaned and rolled onto his back, spreading out like a starfish. Eddie glanced over the book to give a breathy laugh at him. 

“I still don’t know why you can’t change your name,” Richie mumbled.

“People all presume I’m the women in the relationship. If I take your name it cements it in everyone’s mind.” Eddie grumbled while still reading his book.

“Wow,” Richie smirked, “Sexist!” Richie yelled. Eddie rolled his eyes at Richie. “Loads of women keep their name or husbands take their names. You’re so old.” Richie reached his arm out and grabbed Eddie’s ankle playfully. Eddie quickly kicked him off and groaned. “You would make a beautiful bride though.” Richie chuckled. 

“Fuck off,” Eddie grumbled. Richie rolled onto his stomach again and crawled over to Eddie. He sat back on his knees and pulled Eddie’s book out of his hands making Eddie sigh and tut loudly. Richie crossed his arms on top of Eddie’s legs and laid his cheek on top. He blinked up at Eddie and smiled widely. Eddie smiled taking his reading glasses off then ran he fingers through Richie’s hair. 

“I still can’t believe I get to marry you,” Richie muttered. Eddie grinned down at his finance. Eddie touched the end of Richie’s nose. 

“You’re so soft.” Eddie laughed. 

“Soft for you.”

“What every man wants to hear from their future husband.” Eddie groaned but grinned as he said it. Richie breathed in deeply dramatically.

“Edward, your dirty mind!” Richie gasped.

“Well, you are an old man.” Eddie chuckled, “you know I will divorce you as soon as your manly functions stop working, right?”

“Fuck you!” Richie yelled as he climbed up and straddled Eddie. 

“Get off me, Richie! You’re too big!”Eddie yelled as he squirmed under Richie, grabbing his arms to try and yank him off.

“Are you call me fat!” Richie screeched as he prodded Eddie. 

“No!” Shouted Eddie, still trying to wiggle his way out from under Richie.

“Oh, you’re admitting your small?” Richie laughed, and Eddie tried to lean forward to regain some movement.

“Fuck you, Richie!”As Eddie pushed forward, Richie was taken off balance, and collapsed back and took Eddie with him. Richie fell to the floor, the rug cushioning his fall. Eddie fell on top on him, his hands gripping into Richie’s shirt. They both groaned in the fall. 

“You’re the worst, Richie Tozier,” Eddie moaned. 

“What about, Richie Tozier-Kaspbrak?” Richie asked. 

“What about Richie Kaspbrak-Tozier?” Eddie smirked. 

“Maybe,” Richie smiled as he wrapped his arms around Eddie. He tipped his head up so he could kiss him softly. “As long as I get to marry you, I don’t care.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some love in the comments if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @bellarosewrites


End file.
